Facing a Book Isn't Reviewing!
by BlueBleedingHeart
Summary: Let's see what the characters do on the weekends!Based on the line: Students would rather facebook than face their book. NxM and slight RxH rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Gakuen Alice or Facebook!

* * *

Facing a Book

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** is scared of ghosts.

5 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga** says that Facebook is not a diary.

5 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Mikan Sakura **hates Natsume's guts.

5 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Hotaru Imai **and **25 others **like this.

**Natsume Hyuuga:** WTF! Why do people like this?

5 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai: **Because they hate you and your guts. Are you becoming stupid?

5 hours ago

.

.

.

**Chat:**

**Hotaru Imai: **Baka, I'm selling Mikan's password for 100,000 rabbits. But seeing you hold strong affection for the dummy, 50,000 rabbits.

**Natsume Hyuuga:** WTF! How do you know her password? O.o

**Hotaru Imai:** I made Facebook Alice. Now buy it or I'll sell it to her admirers.

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Hn. Fine. Get the money from me after 10 minutes at the Sakura tree.

**Hotaru Imai: **Which Sakura tree?

**Natsume Hyuuga: **The one Mikan and I usually sit under.

_**Hotaru Imai **__is offline._

.

.

.

"Here's the money."

"Her password is" Hotaru leaned closer to Natsume. "Natsume" she finished in a whisper.

"What?"

"Don't believe me? I'll show you in my computer."

Then, they walked together to Hotaru's lab.

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **saw **Natsume Hyuuga **and **Hotaru Imai **together. And I think they even kissed!

4 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga: **WTF! She was just telling me something!

4 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura: **Telling you what? That she loved you? :P

4 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura** made the group **Natsume is a heartless jerk that goes out with your best friend!**

4 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga** and the entire Natsume-Ruka fan club like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga: **What happened Mikan-nee?

4 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura: **Read my status.

4 hours ago

**Aoi Hyuuga: **Oh… I AM SO GONNA KILL HIM!

4 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga: **What? I am not a heartless jerk! And I am not dating Hotaru!

4 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura: **But I think she agrees with me 'cause she's not shooting me with her baka gun or blocking me on Facebook!

4 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga: **She's offline and probably counting the money I gave her!

4 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura: **... I'm gonna sleep. I don't want myself getting so worked up 'cause of this.

4 hours ago

.

.

.

"Time to use her account." Natsume said to himself.

e-mail: mikansakurahyuuga alice .com

password: ******* (natsume)

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **and **Natsume Hyuuga **are in a relationship.

3 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Ruka Nogi**, **Aoi Hyuuga **and **40 others **like this.

**Koko Crunch:** Congratulations!

3 hours ago

**Aoi Hyuuga: **I knew you two were meant for each other!

3 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda:** Waaaaaaah! Natsume! I thought you were MINE!

3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura:** Back off,Bitch!

3 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda: **Sakura! Don't call me a bitch when you're obviously the one!

3 hours ago

**Koko Crunch: **I thought you loved me, Permy (Sumire)!

3 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda: **Of course I do! But I am the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club!

3 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **is wondering how her relationship status changed.

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **likes this.

**Sumire Shouda: **Are you saying you didn't change it?

2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura: **I think Natsume hacked my account.

2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Ouch. That hurts. (Sarcasm)

2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **is single.

2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Hotaru Imai **is done counting the money. And she is going to shoot Mikan for thinking that she kissed Hyuuga.

1 hour ago · Comment · Like

**Narumi: **That's not very nice. And no one liked your status because their computers got overheated.

1 hour ago

**Hotaru Imai: **I am not asking for your opinion.

1 hour ago

.

.

.

The next day, under the Sakura tree…

"Natsume! Why did you hack my account?" An angry Mikan stomped towards a Sakura tree.

"You really are stupid." Natsume rolled his crimson orbs.

"If I'm stupid, I am! But just tell me why!" Mikan folded her arms across her chest.

"I'll just show you." SMIRK.

"What's that supposed to-mmph!"

"Hey! If you're gonna kiss me, at least ask for permission!"

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **and **Natsume Hyuuga **are in a relationship.

3 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga, Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Aoi Hyuuga **and **49 others **like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga: **For real this time?

3 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura: **Yup! :D

3 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Aoi, will you stop interfering with my life. You make me feel so embarrassed.

3 hours ago

**Aoi Hyuuga: **D:Nii-san you're mean! I'm going to lock myself in my room!

3 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **1st person to like this, you'll be my profile pic for 24 hours.2nd person to like this, your last name will be my last name for two days.3rd person can dare me to do one thing.4th person, I will say I'm married to you for a week.5th person, I will write on your wall saying "I love you."... 6th person I will answer any question for you (in private) put this as yourstatus if you're brave...

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga, Natsume Hyuuga **and** 3 other Natsume Hyuuga's **like this.

**Mikan Sakura: **What the hell?

2 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga: **What? If you're not gonna do what you said, you'll be considered a coward.

2 hours ago

**Mikan Sakura:** Fine.

2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Sakura **changed her profile picture.

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

The picture: A full view of a smirking Natsume. His crimson eyes filled with amusement. The brunette beside him, pouting and sticking her tongue out.

.

.

.

**Mikan Hyuuga **for everyone's information… this was part of my previous post. I had to change my last name to Hyuuga.

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Hotaru Imai **likes this.

**Mikan Sakura:** Thank Kami-sama that the others' computers are still broken.

2 hours ago

**Hotaru Imai: **Only an hour to go until they'll work.

2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Hyuuga** is married to **Natsume Hyuuga.**

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Narumi: **What? You're too young Mikan-chan! Did you even ask Yuka for permission?

2 hours ago

**Mikan Hyuuga:** Narumi-sensei, please read my previous posts.

2 hours ago

**Narumi: **Oh…I see. Good luck with the dare!

2 hours ago

.

.

.

**Mikan Hyuuga **to **Natsume Hyuuga: **I love you!

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga **to **Mikan Hyuuga: **I love you, too, honey!

2 hours ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

**Koko Crunch **is back with a new laptop!

1 hour ago · Comment · Like

**Sumire Shouda** is glad to be back. Now, to deal with those fishes.

1 hour ago · Comment · Like

**Aoi Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi **and **Mikan Hyuuga **like this.

**Anna Umenomiya **and **Nonoko Ogasawara **joined Facebook!

1 hour ago · Comment · Like

.

.

.

Take the **Shugo Chara Character Quiz!**

1. What gender are you?

[x] male

[ ] female

2. Do you try to tease your crush?

[x] yes. A lot.

[ ] no. I'm too shy to talk to him/her.

3. Describe yourself.

[ ] I give off a prince charming aura and am swooned over by girls.

[x] A guy that is tired of being told what to do. Most often called the Black Cat.

[ ] I am an optimistic girl

[ ] I am a boy that loves to dance.

[ ] I am the girl that just wants to laugh.

[ ] I am the girl that wants to sing her heart out.

4. Random! Which is your favorite color?

[ ] pink!

[ ] red! In a girly way

[ ] red in a boyish way

[ ] blue

[x] Black

5. Which character do you want as your result?

[ ] Amu

[ ] Rima

[ ] Nagihiko

[ ] Ikuto

[ ] Tadase

[ ] Utau

[x] Why did you even make this quiz if your just gonna ask what we want as our result?

**Submit**

**Natsume Hyuuga **took the **Shugo Chara Character Quiz **and got the result "Ikuto Tsukiyomi" He is very handsome and gets the love of his life without effort. He is mysterious and doesn't let a lot of people near him. He is always pushed around by elders and he just wants to be free.

1 hour ago · Comment · Like

**Mikan Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Koko Crunch **and **14 others** like this.

**Koko Crunch: **You watch this?

1 hour ago

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Yes. Polka and I watched the whole series yesterday. Got a problem with that?

1 hour ago

**Koko Crunch:** No, sir.

1 hour ago

.

.

.

Take the **Shugo Chara Character Quiz!**

1. What gender are you?

[ ] male

[x] female

2. Do you try to tease your crush?

[ ] yes. A lot.

[x] no. why would I?

3. Describe yourself.

[ ] I give off a prince charming aura and am swooned over by girls.

[ ] A guy that is tired of being told what to do. Most often called the Black Cat.

[x] I am an optimistic girl.

[ ] I am a boy that loves to dance.

[ ] I am the girl that just wants to laugh.

[ ] I am the girl that wants to sing her heart out.

4. Random! Which is your favorite color?

[x] pink!

[ ] red! In a girly way

[ ] red in a boyish way

[ ] blue

[ ] Black

5. Which character do you want as your result?

[x] Amu

[ ] Rima

[ ] Nagihiko

[ ] Ikuto

[ ] Tadase

[ ] Utau

[ ] Why did you even make this quiz if your just gonna ask what we want as our result?

**Submit**

**Mikan Hyuuga **took the **Shugo Chara Character Quiz** and got the result "Amu Hinamori" She grows to like two people but soon chose the mysterious one. She wants to protect everyone around her that is why she has a lot of friends or a few friends that care for her.

1 hour ago · Comment · Like

**Natsume Hyuuga**, **Nonoko Ogasawara, Anna Umenomiya **and **15 others** like this.

**Aoi Hyuuga: **Waah! I love this anime! When I took it I got Utau…

1 hour ago

**Mikan Hyuuga: **That's because you're Natsume's sister.

1 hour ago

**Natsume Hyuuga:** Amu= Mikan; Ikuto= me; Tadase=Ruka; Utau=Aoi; Kukai= Youichi. Saaya=Sumire.

1 hour ago

**Mikan Hyuuga: **…

1 hour ago

**Aoi Hyuuga: **...

1 hour ago

**Ruka Nogi: **wow. It's the conversation of the Hyuuga's.

1 hour ago

**Natsume Hyuuga: **And you just ruined it.

1 hour ago

**Ruka Nogi: **T.T

1 hour ago

.

.

.

**Ruka Nogi **loves **Petville**

30 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**Hotaru Imai:** You're so gay.

30 minutes ago

**Ruka Nogi: **Stupid inventor.

28 minutes ago

**Hotaru Imai:** If I was stupid, how did I make so much money? How could I make inventions? Why am I the first in class? And how did I make Facebook Alice?

25 minutes ago

**Ruka Nogi:** *sigh* I give up…you're too smart.

23 minutes ago

.

.

.

**Narumi **is gay.

15 minutes ago · Comment · Like

**142 people **like this.

**Mikan Hyuuga: **What are you saying Narumi-sensei?

13 minutes ago

**Narumi: **I was typing random stuff, then, I accidentally set this as my status. How do you remove it?

11 minutes ago

**Natsume Hyuuga:** There's no way to remove it. It's permanent!

10 minutes ago

**Narumi: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

8 minutes ago

.

.

.

Chat:

**Mikan Hyuuga:** What's the dare?

**Natsume Hyuuga: **I'll tell you at the Sakura Tree after class tomorrow.

**Mikan Hyuuga: **Ok. What's the question?

**Natsume Hyuuga: **I'll also ask you tomorrow.

**Mikan Hyuuga: **Ok. Goodnight! :D

**Natsume Hyuuga: **XOXO

**Mikan Hyuuga: **O.o

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Is it bad to kiss and hug my girlfriend goodnight?

**Mikan Hyuuga:** Fine. Whatever.

_**Mikan Sakura **__is offline._

.

.

.

Under the Sakura tree…

"Question first." Natsume said as he leaned against the trunk of their Sakura tree.

"Fine." A pouting Mikan said, sighing.

"Do you love me?" Mikan's eyes grew wide at Natsume's question.

"…"

"…"

"Yes." She finally said as she blushed madly.

At this, Natsume smiled. He never thought that Mikan could be honest with her feelings.

"The dare?" Mikan asked, trying to avoid the fact that she confessed.

"I dare you to let me kiss you." Natsume said, at which she nodded.

He leaned close to Mikan and placed his lips on her soft ones.

On the other hand…

"Ruka stop following me! What happened to you?" Hotaru shouted at the blonde following her.

"You. You happened to me."

"That's cheesy, grammatically wrong and something an insane person would say."

"That's because I'm crazy for you."

"That's it!"

BAKABAKABAKA

~The End~

* * *

Please review! Oh and I have a poll on my profile on which crossover I should write first! Please vote!


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE TOO YOUNG. :DD ESPECIALLY THE CHAT PART OF NATSUME AND MIKAN**

**Discalimer: I don't own le Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**PART TWO: ALICE GOES GREEN ;D**

**Look there's a dislike button \^o^/**

P.s.: (Y) this is the like hand :DD

**Mikan Hyuuga **missed Facebook! It's been so long since the Internet at Alice Academy worked! It's all Ruka-pyon's fault; he should not have dodged the baka gun that day so the internet thingy wouldn't have been hit. .

Comment · Like · Dislike · 13 hours ago

**Natsume Hyuuga**, **Hotaru Imai **and **569 others **like this.

**Ruka Nogi **dislikes this.

2 comments:

**Hotaru Imai: **Ruka's such a sissy. -.-

13 hours ago · Like · (Y) 142

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Polka, this still isn't your diary. But ily 3. :DD

13 hours ago · Like · (Y) 225

.

.

.

**Chat:**

**Natsume Hyuuga: **i havea d

**Mikan Hyuuga: **a d?

**Natsume Hyuuga: **a dinosaur :DD

**Mikan Hyuuga: **(I'm gonna play along) really? :DD

**Natsume Hyuuga: **yes.

**Mikan Hyuuga: **where is it? :DD

**Natsume Hyuuga: **In my pants. :D

(Mikan still thinks they're talking about a dinosaur.)

**Mikan Hyuuga: **bring him out then let's play with it! ;)

(she really thinks she's being sarcastic. xD)

**Natsume Hyuuga: **my dinosaur's stiff. I'm gonna play with him for a bit. (your fault -.-)

**Mikan Hyuuga: **Ok! I hope he feels more relaxed later. :DD

**Natsume Hyuuga: **Omg! He's puking all over the place!

(Mikan wonders what color dinosaur's puke is)

**Mikan Hyuuga: **What color is his puke? O.o

**Natsume Hyuuga: **White :D

(dawning realization hits Mikan)

**Mikan Hyuuga: **Natsume! You pervert!

.

.

.

**Mikan Hyuuga **likes **Moby Dick.**

**Natsume Hyuuga **thinks Mikan really wants to get laid.

Comment · Like · Dislike · 12 hours ago

**Sumire Shouda **likes this.

**Mikan Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi **and **368 others **dislike this.

8 comments:

**Hotaru Imai: **I don't even think she knows what to get laid is. -.-

12 hours ago · Like · (Y) 98

**Mikan Hyuuga: **No! You are not tucking me into my bed! .

12 hours ago · Like · (Y) 157

**Hotaru Imai: **See what I mean. =_=

12 hours ago · Like

**Ruka Nogi: **Mikan, he thinks you want him to do it with you.

12 hours ago · Like

**Mikan Hyuuga: **He wants to sleep with me? O.o

12 hours ago · Like · (Y) 196

**Ruka Nogi: **Yes, something like that.

12 hours ago · Like · (Y) 121

**Mikan Hyuuga: **It's ok, I guess. He can sleep beside me! :D but don't do anything funny, jerk! -.-"

12 hours ago · Like · (Y) 144

**Natsume Hyuuga: **FACEPALM!

12 hours ago · Like · (Y) 169

.

.

.

**Anna Umenomiya **Who wants to watch the Hunger games? :))

Comment · Like · Dislike · 10 hours ago

**Koko Crunch, Mikan Hyuuga **and **135 others **like this.

Comments:

**Koko Crunch: **Well I'm definitely hungry for something ;)

10 hours ago · Like · (Y) 77

**Moucho: **Me too ;) I know a good place where it's cheap. ;D

10 hours ago · Like · (Y) 56

.

.

.

Chat:

**Kitsu Le Fox: **Koko! You're so cool! xD you're really going to a strip club? ;D

**Koko Crunch: **No dude. I'm really just hungery. xD

**Kitsu Le Fox: **How do you do it man? You must have some intense logic hidden in your brain.

**Koko Crunch: **Do you have an aquarium?

**Kitsu Le Fox: **Yeah. Why?

**Koko Crunch: **Then you must like the sea.

**Kitsu Le Fox: **Of course I do!

**Koko Crunch: **If you like the sea, you like going to resorts?

**Kitsu Le Fox: **Well, duh! Who wants do go camping near the sea? O.o

**Koko Crunch: **If you like resorts, you like chicks in bikinis.

**Kitsu Le Fox: **Who doesn't?

**Koko Crunch: **Then you like showing off your body?

**Kitsu Le Fox: **Hell yeah! I wanna be a model!

**Koko Crunch: **If you like showing off your body, you're manly hot.

**Kitsu Le Fox: **Damn yeah. I'm as hot as hell!

**Koko Crunch: **If you're manly hot, you're a real man!

**Kitsu Le Fox: **I'm gonna try this wicked knowledge on Narumi and maybe Jinno ;D

.

.

.

**Kitsu Le Fox **to **Narumi: **Do you have an aquarium?

Comment · Like · Dislike · 8 hours ago

**Koko Crunch **likes this.

Comments:

**Narumi: **No, why?

8 hours ago · Like · (Y) 2

**Kitsu Le Fox: **bwahahahaha!

8 hours ago · Like · (Y) 1

.

.

.

**Kitsu Le Fox **to **Jinno: **Do you have an aquarium?

Comment · Like · Dislike · 8 hours ago

**Koko Crunch **likes this.

Comments:

**Jinno: **Yes.

8 hours ago · Like

**Kitsu Le Fox: **oh ok. You're the man! \^o^/

8 hours ago · Like · (Y) 1

**Koko Crunch: **suck up -.-

8 hours ago · Like

.

.

.

The next day in math class…

"Pop quiz!" Jinno announced to the unsuspecting class.

"eeeeehhhh?" chorused the class of teenagers. "Whoever doesn't want to take the quiz, go out of this room this instant so I could make your life easier by just giving you an F!" the frog man screamed.

"You're the man, Jinno-sensei!" said a random voice. Everyone looked at the direction of a fox-eyed boy.

"uh- uhm… Kitsu, you may have your lunch. You get an A+ for your participation" the man said quite hesitantly.

The clever sand-haired boy stood up and walked to where a raven-haired girl sat and whispered, "beat that Hotaru-chaaaan~"

1…

2…

3…

BAKABAKABAKA!

* * *

I love 9gag xD yeah. go and review :DD


End file.
